Innocent Boy and the Bully
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Elise Masters. Septiplier. In this one, Jack and Mark in high school but Jack is the innocent new kid and Mark with Tyler and Ethan. Mark ends up picking on Jack however one day the boys find Jack ending up in a scrap that they didn't do. The two end up staying in Mark's place during a storm and end up secretly dating. How long will it last? Enjoy :)


Jack is new to the school that he has to go too. His parents moved him here. He doesn't know what is going to happen but he is nervous. This new school has a bad reputation of bad kids and bullies.

"*gulp* You can do this Jack. New day. New school. No one knows you." says Jack to himself

He opens the door with his schedule in his hand. He looks around and he sees three guys hanging on a wall. One is a bit shorter than the other, one looks the youngest probably freshmen, and one with curly hair, he looked the quietest. He didn't know anything about those three. Well...until he starts walking that way and he sees the youngest trip a big guy, wrestler. Of course the wrestler goes to pin the kid to the wall. Mark grabs his shoulder.

"Leave him alone." says Mark

"I-I didn't know this kid was yours Mark." says the wrestler

"He's mine. He was doing his job. Ethan Tyler." says Mark

The boy with the blue hair, Ethan pushes the wrestler away and Tyler grabs the wrestler's leather jacket and pins him to the wall on the other side. Tyler and Ethan starts punching him in the gut and Mark just watches.

"Alright. My turn." says Mark

The boys move out of the way and even though the wrestler was bigger looking even in height he doesn't put up much a fight to Mark. Mark beats him up pretty well, even with the wrestler defending himself. Mark puts an arm to his throat and pins him against the wall again.

"You don't ever! Put a hand on Ethan ever again." says Mark

"I won't promise." says the wrestler

"I heard you owe my boy money." says Mark

"Tyler yeah." says the wrestler

Mark gives him a black eye.

"Tyler how much?" asks Mark

"$25 with interest." says Tyler

"How much you have on you?" asks Mark

"$15..But it's all I got right now." says the wrestler

"It's Tyler's." says Mark

Mark moves and Tyler gets the wallet from the wrestler's backpack and takes the money and tosses the wallet back.

"You have a job so get some more from there." says Mark

"I don't get paid until Friday!" says the wrestler "That was suppose to be last me until Friday!"

"Sounds like a personal problem. Steal it from a nerd I guess. You owed me money and you have been holding out on me." says Tyler

"I was going to pay you back on Friday!" says the wrestler

"Well now you can pay back the rest on Friday." says Tyler

Mark stops the wrestler from punching Tyler.

"You want to play bloody knuckles?" asks Mark, The wrestler gulps "Didn't think so. I best not see you again until you pay Tyler back."

The wrestler doesn't say anything he just leaves. Jack gulps going paler, he goes to turn around but it's too late.

"Hey!" calls Mark

"M-me?" asks Jack, turning toward him

"What do we have here?" asks Ethan

"Looks like fresh meat." says Tyler

"Oh yeah. Got a name new kid?" asks Mark

"Jack.." says Jack

"Jack what. What's your last name?" asks Mark

"McLoughin" says Jack

"Irish Huh." says Tyler

"Yeah." says Jack

"And look at these pointy ears." says Ethan

Ethan tugs on his ear and Jack moves.

"Leave me alone I'm just trying to get to my locker than class." says Jack

They ignore him obviously not caring.

"Are you a leprechaun?" asks Mark

"No." says Jack

"You have those pointy ears." says Tyler

"Yes I do. Since birth."says Jack

"Then you must be a leprechaun." says Ethan

"no I am not. Stop touching my ears!" says Jack

"Why?" asks Ethan

"Because your in my personal space. Go away." says Jack

"Personal space? We're just talking. Something wrong with that?" asks Tyler

"Nothing." says Jack

"Then back off." says Mark

He pushes Jack not to gently the bell rings.

"I have to go please excuse me." says Jack

He goes to leave but they go closer.

"I'm going to be late!" says Jack

"Boo hoo" says Mark

Jack punches him gathers his stuff and leaves quickly. Tyler and Ethan go to defend him but Mark holds up a hand rubbing his jaw. Jack looks back with an apologetic look, Jack is normally so innocent and sweet that when he decks Mark he really didn't want to.

"Don't worry. Well deal with him later." says Mark

"What do we do now?" asks Ethan

"You heard the Irish man. We're going to be late. Get going. Be...very late." says Mark

The boys grin and nod, Mark adjusts his jacket and they all head to class. They do get Jack back for hitting Mark but after that they mainly trip him and take his lunch and make fun of his ears. A few weeks later, Mark, Tyler and Ethan find Jack curled up in a corner with ripped books and clothes.

"You do this?" asks Ethan

"Me? I was going to ask you if you did." says Mark

"No" says Ethan

"Tyler?" asks Mark

"No." says Tyler

Mark, who's a softie at heart goes over to Jack and helps him up. Mark turns back to Jack who is still half lump.

"Come on let's go to my place. I'll help you clean up. You can't go home like that." says Mark

Jack is unsure but goes with Mark back to his car. Mark takes him to his place where he lives alone.

"Where is your parents?" asks Jack

"My Brother is with some friends and my mom and dad are divorced. Who knows where the old man is." says Mark

"Oh.." says Jack

"Don't worry about it." says Mark

He helps him sit down on the couch. He goes to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack and puts it on Jack's black eye.

"Who did this?" asks Mark

"I'm fine really." says Jack

"Bullshit. Who did this?" asks Mark

"One of the wrestlers...you three beat him up over money my first day." says Jack

Mark's jaw tightens and he calls Tyler and Ethan.

"Tyler. Ethan. You know what to do." says Mark "Let him know when I said don't let me see him until he pays Tyler back, I meant I didn't want to see his "work" either."

They nod not needing any other information and run off to get the wrestler and his friend. Mark hangs up and turns back to Jack. Mark takes off Jack's shirt and sees the cuts and bruises. He frowns and gets the first aid kit then gets to work on Jack's wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" asks Jack

"Want too. Why did they do this?" asks Mark

"I refused to give them my money knowing that they have a job as you said. It's not my fault he wouldn't pay the debt back with his money. He told me 'big mistake' and got his friends. They all started hitting me. I tried defending myself..." starts Jack

"There was too many of them." says Mark

"Y-Yeah." says Jack

"I see." says Mark

"Ow." says Jack

"Sorry. Hold still." says Mark

He does as asked watching Mark go to work.

"Your good at this." says Jack

"Well been in many scraps as I have you learn how to take care of your wounds." says Mark

He didn't know what to say to that, it starts storming very bad, the road was turning into a river.

"Call your mom let her know your staying here it's suppose to be like this all night. It's not safe." says Mark

"Uh Okay." says Jack

He calls his mom while Mark disappears and lets his mom know he is okay and at a friends house. Mark comes in hearing Jack call him a friend. He puts some fresh clothes on the couch and goes to the kitchen again. He makes him and Jack some hot chocolate with marshmallows. He comes into the living room to find Jack has disappeared. He sits Jack's cup down and sits on the couch. Jack comes back and finds Mark on his phone.

"Hey what are you doing?!" asks Jack

"I'm putting my number in your phone, relax won't you." says Mark

"Uh...okay." says Jack

"Hot chocolate for you." says Mark, handing back his phone

"Thank you." says Jack

"No problem." says Mark

He sits down and grabs the mug of hot chocolate, Mark made him and drinks it. It was really quiet.

"So I'm your friend huh?" asks Mark

"*red* You heard that?" asks Jack

"Yeah. It's fine." says Mark

"Uh..okay." says Jack

They were silent again, and Mark notices how cute Jack looks in his red flannel. Mark puts the chocolates down and pulls Jack in for a kiss. Jack's eyes go big as disks.

"Mark what are you doing?!" asks Jack

"Are you not into men?" asks Mark

"T-that's not it." says Jack

"Is it possible you never kissed a guy?" says Mark

"Well...no." says Jack

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" asks Mark

"..." says Jack, he shakes his head no

"Well I guess I'm your first." says Mark

He kisses Jack, Jack freezes but kisses back. Mark pulls him in some more and the kiss deepens. Mark stops the kiss leaving Jack feeling red.

"I know you might picture me as someone who has sex then leaves them but I'm not that type. I know the rumors going around." says Mark

Jack does too, head cheerleader is going around saying she had sex with Mark then he left her there with one of his leather jacket.

"Sounds like something off of Greese." says Jack

"You heard them too?" asks Mark

"Yeah" says Jack

"Yeah it does. That shit pisses me off. You going to fuck a girl you stick it out. Don't bang her and quit her. If you want a one night stand make sure she knows it and wants a one night stand too. If she don't leave her alone." says Mark

"What if she wants a relationship and you don't so you have sex with her?" says Jack

"You done it?" asks Mark

"No! I just heard it happens." says Jack

Mark looks him up and down, he can tell that Jack was telling the truth. It was pretty clear that Jack was a virgin.

"Yeah it does happen. Scumbags all of them who do it." says Mark

"Yeah" agrees Jack

Jack shyly leans his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark puts an arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Let's say we go out Yeah?" says Mark

"Are you serious or pulling my leg?" asks Jack

"Never been more serious on anything in my life." says Mark

Jack thought about that for a little bit and nodded.

"Okay. But what about the people at school?" asks Jack

Mark looked down at Jack and knew Jack would be harassed over this. He didn't want that so he kissed Jack's forehead.

"Secret relationship. If anyone finds out fuck em. They screw with you you come get me." says Mark

"T-thank you." says Jack

"Not a problem." says Mark

As Mark said it was storming all night though they didn't mind they had each other. The next day Jack meet Mark's brother and father at breakfast. Mark even introduced him as his boyfriend. They both didn't care at all which was a relief. Jack was just happy it wasn't a dream. He is actually dating Mark. They go off to school but enter separate, everything went back to normal. Well kind of, Mark would send him cute texts and he would send him cute texts back. No one knew when it was like that. It's a weird relationship but they enjoy it. They even went on dates from time to time. They were so happy, Their six month anniversary was coming up. Jack knew Mark wasn't into the sappy romantic stuff but he wanted to do something special for Mark. Jack knew that's Mark's car was on the fritz.

"That's it!" says Jack

Mark was in class when Jack texted him. He takes his phone and goes to answer.

"Hey baby." texts Jack

"Hey babe. Sup?" asks Mark

"May I borrow your car for a bit?" asks Jack

"Why?" asks Mark

"I just want to borrow it." says Jack

"Bring it back by lunch you know where the keys are." says Mark

"Thanks babe! ?" says Jack

"No problem." says Mark

Mark is puzzled but doesn't ask. Jack borrows Mark's car, he takes it to a mechanic and gets the total for every part. Jack got paid a bonus from working a lot. He uses every dime of that bonus to get Mark's car fixed, and a car washed he brought it back by lunch with Taco Bell, one of his and Marks favorite date night meals.

"Meet me outside." Texts Jack

Mark does so and blinks at the car.

"Woah!" says Mark

"I was borrowing it...I wanted to surprise you it is our 6 months..so I got it fixed and washed. And look." says Jack, sheepishly giving him Taco Bell

"You did this for me?" asks Mark

"Yeah. You like it?" asks Jack

"Like it?" asks Mark

Mark kisses him right there not caring who sees. Jack smiles and kisses back.

"I love it and you." says Mark

"You love me?" asks Jack

"Yeah." says Mark

Jack smiles and kisses back.

"I love you too." says Jack

Mark smiles and opens the door for Jack. He smiles and goes in the car and the two go on the drive. Mark spoils his baby badly just for fixing his car and brings him back for last period. After school Jack goes with Mark and goes to his house.

"Ma! I'm going out." says Jack

"Okay baby. Ooo mark! Good seeing you again." says Jack's mom

"You too, Mrs. McLoughin." says Mark

Mark has meet Jack's mom before and that was interesting. It took a few minutes for her to warm up to the idea. But she did accept him, while Jack is getting out of his clothes into comfy clothes for their date at the drive in, Jack's mom comes in and hands Mark some fresh baked cookies and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy. And saving him all those months ago." say Jack's mom

"Actually...he saved me." says Mark

"What do you mean?" asks Jack's Mom

She didn't get an answer as Jack returned and grabbed Mark's hand but let's go to give his mom a hug and a kiss.

"Be good." says Jack's mom

"We will." says Jack and Mark

They head out and go to the drive in but they don't watch much...as they are too busy locking lips with each other. After the movie they go back to Mark's room. Mark leads Jack to his room, Jack kisses him again and Mark slowly works on Mark's shirt off but stops.

"If you don't want to say no at anytime." says Mark

"I want to. I love you lots." says Jack

"I love you too. More." says Mark

They kiss again and loss all their clothes. Mark kisses Jack's neck and works his way down his chest. Jack hums at that, he really likes it. Mark sticks his fingers inside of Jack and preps him gently for a few minutes and looks up at Jack.

"This will hurt but I will be with you every step of the way." says Mark

"I trust you." says Jack

"I You." says Mark

They kiss again and Mark slips inside of Jack slowly and thrusts. Jack moans, Mark looks up at him.

"It's fine keep going." says Jack

Mark nods and gives Jack exactly what he wants. He continues thrusting into his boyfriend happily. Jack makes a face that is awful cute when he's about to cum. Mark kisses his forehead.

"Go ahead baby I'm right behind you." says Mark

"Ahh ahh *he cums* Mark!" says Jack

That sends Mark over the edge and has Mark cumming as well.

"Jack!" says Mark.

They come together in sloppy kisses, Mark slips out slowly and helps his boyfriend clean up before cuddling in bed with him. They both fall asleep wrapped up together. Mark wakes up first and finds Jack comfy asleep. Mark kisses his forehead and nose. Jack smiles in his sleep and snuggles into Mark's chest.

"No. Your son saved me. He's everything to me." says Mark

The End


End file.
